Code Geass: Ashikabi of the Amour Oneshot
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: The Author decides one day to see what happens when one combined Code Geass and Sekirei. The result: Lelouch and Nunnally find strange alien pods one night. Inside are alien girls with strange quirks and powers. What is a Sekirei, an Ashikabi, and what happens when a boy trying to find revenge and a blind girl become bound to superpowered alien birds? Oneshot chapter, open to adopt


Once upon a time, a author was stuck between projects while he waits on feedback for his main project.

With Breath of the Wild about to release he didn't have time for a major minor project, and he had just beaten Fire Emblem Awakening. He had even filled in that form for the DEEP he had neglected to do for a while now.

He was left with nothing, and tried to find something to pass the time. He eventually decided to see what happens when he put together Code Geass: A generally well liked anime affected by executive meddling and a bigger Ron the Death Eater/Draco in Leather Pants bipolar case than Harry Potter has, and Sekirei: A average at best anime and better than average harem show that otherwise has a surprising amount of ideas in it the author things can be used to make better harem based fics and programs.

This somehow led to a giant potential first chapter on Spacebattles that he will see if he can do anything with. This is that chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Lelouch had lived a non-life for many years.

His life simply lived as he slowly accumulated cash, after ensuring he and his sister had enough to live through all their possible wants, until he could fulfill his desire to make his father pay.

He had spent nights upon nights trying to figure out how he would do so. As hundreds became thousands and then millions ideas floated in his head, but they all came to blanks when he tried to put the ideas through the paces.

He needed something, anything, to give him a way to sate the empty feeling in his heart when he wasn't with his sister.

Anything that would end with his father's head upon a pike, next to whoever had killed his mother and hurt Nunnally.

To think it would have come as it did. Had someone told him ahead of time he'd had assumed they had taken one of Rivalz's dreams seriously.

"What!? This is impossible!"

The beach front property of the noble was set ablaze with disbelief, a checkmate clear upon his board.

The original opponent looked upon the turnaround as Lelouch simply looked on in ease.

"Checkmate in 5 turns from my substitution, I do believe you agreed to an increased sum for such an 'impossible feat'" Lelouch quipped as the Noble scowled, before waving towards a butler. Said butler walked up to him, a suitcase of money in hand.

Lelouch took the case and opened it up, examining the money within.

"Very well." The money legit Lelouch took his leave. The Noble staring at him as he left, wondering how on earth he had lost to a kid.

Only his pride and what slither of honor he possessed kept him from stealing his money back. Lelouch was quite aware of this fact, and the fact that Rivalz would not be here to pick him up for a hour. The guy needed an extra credit lecture for a class.

He was on a beach after all: when in Rome walk it.

The waves washed against the shore, the stars glittered in the night.

There was no sounds of Britannia here. The Noble Beach Homes were silent, the propaganda wasn't blaring, his innocent sister wasn't here to hear him.

For once he was truly, fully alone.

"Damn it!"

And he for once, could loudly vent.

"7 years, 7 years! And yet nothing has even come remotely close to being feasible!" Lelouch loudly shouted at the ocean.

"Mercenaries, defection to the other powers, infiltration, causing revolution, even just physically enhancing my body, all failures!" Except for swimming, he was oddly good at that.

"What am I not seeing?! What solution evades me!?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, but letting it all out was refreshing. It was also probably healthier than keeping it all inside: his time with Suzaku and Kaguya had hinted to him that the Japanese were bad about bottling it in. What he had heard about refrain was further evidence of what happened when you bottled up your problems.

Looking at his watch, Lelouch found himself with 50 more minutes until Rivalz would be ready to pick him up, so he turned to walk down more isolated beach to just enjoy the sights, maybe yell a bit more if he needed to...

When the sound of crunching sand gave way in his next step to another sound: the sound of creaking metal.

Eyebrow raised in surprise Lelouch looked down at the foot that had created the sound, and began to rub away at the sand with it. The sand quickly gave way to a shining metal surface, that continued to expand in size as he wiped more and more sand away.

As the metal began to take on a distinct and curved shape Lelouch realized he had found something to do while he waited on his friend and ride.

Though he wondered why he was suddenly hearing a steady noise beyond the surf: a ringing of some sort. Not like a phone, or his ear, but something else he could not entirely describe.

 _Meanwhile in the Wakayama Ghetto_

Sahashi Minato had been Rōnin college student, failing his college exams not from his idiocy but his nervousness. He had never been a man to take stress well, and his attempts to reign in the effect the pressure were only starting to make headway when the Britannian invasion happened.

After that there had been no more colleges. No more Japan. No more Japanese, at least officially.

Ironically the invasion had elevated Minato's standing, as opposed to most anyone else. Where as before he had been seen as a failure and a layabout because of his inability to deal with test stress, the fact he was a Rōnin shielded his intelligence during the initial waves of Britannian apprehending of intellectuals, among them his mother and her employer (whom he had always heard rumors was also his father).

He hadn't heard from them since, nor had anyone else. In the ashes of that, it had left him the smartest person left in the ruins of Wakayama (his home, which he had fled back to during the initial invasion).

As such he had become the default leader of the area. He liked to think he did a decent enough job, given the fact that he didn't have any violent resistance/terrorist groups blowing anyone up or nearly as bad a refrain problem as other areas. Still, Minato wished there was something more he could be doing for everyone beyond being the smartest guy in the area.

...Like making that ringing stop.

He could already feel his face twist a bit at the sound, though as far as he could tell no one else around him seemed to here it. They were just doing what they normally did: some were trying to fix a door, others were just sitting under a intact roof and not moving.

Was it just him? No...it didn't feel like it. It felt, external. Not like a phone ringing, something else. Though he couldn't see anything that could be doing that. It was just mostly derelict houses and a caved in subway tunnel.

Though come to think of it the ringing he was hearing sounded a bit muffled, as if it was partially under massive amounts of earth.

No one made a move to follow him as he began to climb down the rubble and into the ruined tunnel system.

 _Also meanwhile, a Park in the Tokyo Settlement_

Covering her ears in desperation to cut off the noise, Nunnally Lamperouge's face was cringed in pain.

There was something in the air, some sort of song. A song that didn't feel right in the world, even if the ringing background to it was almost mundane sounding.

Even through the unearthly sound she could feel her maid Sayoko tense and look around, as if trying to figure out what she was hearing.

Nunnally knew that she heard things better than most people. She had for years at this point, even since she lost her sight. She could hear even whispered conversations. When Rivalz tried different oils in his bike, she could hear the difference between different concentrations of the stuff. The time Nina twisted her angle, she could hear the difference in pressure she put on her foot than usual.

Milly had joked that this was the reason Lelouch never had people over for the night. Her brother had sputtered at the comment, and Shirley's face seemed to warm up at the comment.

"Nunnally..." Sayoko began to ask as Nunnaly focused for a moment, the sound now coming from one solid direction.

The same one as the gentle babbling of a brook.

"By the stream." Nunnally choked out. She heard Sayoko nod, before the maid darted off in the direction. Steeling herself for more of the painful noise Nunnally moved her controller, and her wheelchair followed.

As she approach the water the sound grew louder, as did the wave. There was also a new smell. Metal, though the metal itself smelled different from the usual kinds she smelled day to day.

"Nunnally-Sama please stay back, there is something in the bank." she heard Sayoko call to her, using a Japanese honorific as she tended to when she was in private.

Feeling the sound get louder, she cringed as she asked Sayoko what exactly it was. She could feel the subtle shifts in elevation that told her that any farther would get her rolling off a bank and into a creek bed. That would hurt.

"It appears to be a pod of some sort, metal. It's not a bomb, the design is wrong let alone the size, but I am not sure what it is. I am not even sure what the metal is, it doesn't feel like iron or tin or any metal I am familiar with. We should leave it." Sayoko suggested.

Nunnally's lips moved to agree, but then the noise the pod seemed to be generating, louder and louder, had something else in the background along with the ringing.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

It took her only a moment to place what the sound was. A heart.

"Sayoko, someone's in there! Get them out of there!" Nunnally shouted. She could feel Sayoko wanting to argue, but she none the less removed a knife (one of the many Nunnally didn't mention she knew Sayoko carried on her constantly), and stabbed the metal pod with a satisfying sound.

The noise stopped, even as the metal itself made a sound that was quite new to her. It sounded odd, as if the metal itself was melting away at the impact.

Seconds later she heard the sound of something plopping out of the pod. A fleshy thing.

 _Back with Lelouch_

The metal pod he had found felt...off.

Just because he didn't put effort into his classes did not mean he didn't learn. The metal was not like anything he had seen: he was quite aware of the even before it retracted away at his touch.

A form then plopped out. A humanoid form.

Taking a step back Lelouch looked over what had just come out of whatever he had just found.

The form was humanoid, and it was breathing. In fact as far as he could tell the figure could pass for a human quite well if she was standing, given that he did not see a third eye, a tail, or canine teeth the likes of which went out of style with the saber-tooth.

The entity was female in appearance, and the sort of female that Milly could have long discussions about body issues with instead of with him (for reasons that only Milly probably understood). Her clothing had a Milly feeling too: the pale gray body suit she was wearing might cover all her skin but it didn't hide much. He got a bit of a Knightmare Frame Pilot Suit feel to it as well, though not enough that he would feel confident in linking the two.

The girl's hair was black like his own, though it felt darker. The blackness in fact felt a bit off to him, through probably only because he had been looking at it for a few good minutes. It was black yes, but it felt blacker than it should be.

The girl began to stir, and quickly began to stand back up, though shakily. Her eyes still closed, she awkwardly shuffled towards him before her form straightened in posture, before her eyes opened up to green eyes, though again something about the green in her eyes felt off to him. A green that he hadn't seen in eyes before. A green that shouldn't be in eyes.

She muttered something Lelouch didn't catch, mostly because it sounded like gibberish.

"Excuse me?" he inquired. She tilted her head at him, almost bird like in a way, before her head returned to a more human like stance.

"Me." she pronounced the world oddly. It reminded him of a Britannian trying to say a name that was left over from Japan's days as Japan, like Shinjuku or Hokkaido.

"Yes, you. Who are you anyway." He pressed.

The girl made some strange motion with her tongue, in a manner that was somewhat odd, even as he began to mouth the sounds he had just said.

"U, oo, A, anee, r, ..yes, I...I am...yes..."

And then she started to use sound he had _not_ made.

She then coughed, as if to clear her throat. She then spoke perfect English.

"Sorry about that. Had to learn your language, it took a while to fully process. Anyway my name as said in your language is Avis, what is yours?"

 _'An Alien._ ' Lelouch quickly realized. He had found an alien. An alien who had learned a language even more different than English and Japanese, given her alien status, in less that 30 seconds. It was unsettling, but if he kept talking perhaps he could figure out what to do going forward in case this went sour.

"Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge."

"A second name. Lineage based or title based?" She inquired.

"Lineage."

"So this world's sentient species possess family ties." she noted, as if she was specifically studying the concept of humanity from him. He felt his unease grow, which increased as she walked up to him and grabbed his right wrist and began examining it with touch and squeezing it.

"Hmm...warm blooded, light hair cover so definitely mammalian I believe your word for warm blooded hairy creatures are...solid bone structure, this world must have at least in the 94th percentile of Calcium. Two bones in the arm, that's rather unique." Her hand shot to his shoulder next, where she began to feel around the joint.

"Your species evolved from an arboreal ancestor. Rather common, yet effective." she looked down at his legs momentarily, and Lelouch felt a bit of ease that she was only looking at the legs themselves and nothing else. Yet it was brief.

"Arboreal ancestry, but legs that seem more in common for a terrestrial ancestor of a dry area without forests. Opposites, yet both are your species's lineage. Fascinating."

Lelouch's unease was now reaching 'Clovis showing up to read to Ashford elementary students' levels. This alien, who had figured out how to speak English just from hearing him talk twice, was now looking him over to determine the evolutionary history of humanity.

And from the force of her grip, whatever this girl was called was physically stronger than humanity, and a quick observation of her legs showed that she likely had the speed to chase him down, and the strength to take him down. Running would not end without accelerating the induction of aggressive behaviors. He was trapped, and his options were limited.

Her observational hands were now feeling up his teeth.

"Hmmm, Omnivorous from a herbivorous base. Your evolutionary history must have been fascinating..." her sudden retraction of her hand from his jaw gave Lelouch the sneaking suspicion she only just realized that what she was doing was rather creepy.

"Oh my, sorry about that. I just get so into studying new lifeforms that I just do such silly things. It's a bad habit of mine I really need to break." Yes, you really should stop feeling up people's bones to determine evolutionary history. It's weird and creepy and it gave him more empathy for Shirley when Milly is about in a grabby mood.

"You have encountered other species of intelligent life then?" Lelouch decided to stall as he tried to figure out what to do. Worst comes to worst he could get Rivalz to drive close enough and hope Rivalz is willing to speed. The odds were in his favor there.

"Why yes, your race..." she seemed to only realize now that she didn't have a name for them.

"Humans. Also known as Homo sapiens sapiens." He filled in.

She mouthed the scientific a few times before she muttered something in perfect Latin. She quickly returned to English however, as if spontaneously developing the ability to speak perfect Latin was a casual event.

"Well, humans are in fact my 19th encountered sentient race. 12th carbon based, 14th omnivorous, 11th with arboreal ancestry, and 8th mammalian. Your race has the most calcium concentration."

"So you come from a race with access to space travel." Lelouch rolled with it.

"So, is that pod you were in how you normally travel in space?" if so Rivalz would be greatly disappointed.

She had a unpleasant look on her face at the reminder of that pod.

"No, that was my prison cell. Thank you for letting me out of there by the way, suspended animation is not fun if it lasts too long. You saw how stiff I was."

Oh, so she was a criminal. An alien criminal who liked feeling up people's bone structures and appeared to be stronger and faster than he was.

Times like this were why he didn't bring Nunnally with him gambling, even if he could think of five different ways at the moment how that could increase his payout without putting her in danger.

She seemed to pick up on his thoughts, and elaborated.

"Don't look at me like I'm a murderer or a thief. It was a political matter that I was imprisoned. My enhanced intelligence was not seen favorably by the current Regime, so all the Sekirei, that is to say my race's name, with markedly higher intelligence were put on junk jailers and shipped away."

She seemed to further pick up on his confusion and elaborated further.

"My race evolved from the offshoot of our world's evolutionary history when birds and mammals split into two, we were the third path." Lelouch was quite sure that didn't make sense. He quite remembered Rivalz somehow convincing them all to binge watch a 8 hour documentary on biological evolution for a science test where it was stated quite clearly that mammals diverged from reptiles long before reptiles split off to allow birds to evolve. Or was that just earth's chain of events and did Avis come from a world where frogs grew fur, then said furry frogs became fish?

"The Sekirei are all born with inherent abilities to enhance our natural desire for proving ourselves in combat. For example my intelligence is markedly higher than the average Sekirei by several degrees." Avis eyed him for a moment, and Lelouch briefly wondered if she was going to analyze his ears next. She didn't.

"Oddly I feel your race is like that too, though I feel you need some sort of key to do so. Maybe it's just me..."

Yes, because all it took for a human to gain power to sign on the dotted line of a contract. Sign here for mind reading and time freezing.

"The power can be anything. and with so many powers around it generate views of what a proper Sekirei should be able to do. Sekirei whose abilities are considered weak are exiled from the homeworld on Junk Jailers, kept in suspended animation until released by a change in viewpoint or the need for canon fodder during a galactic war."

Lelouch filed the comment away in his memory and considered what he was hearing. So Avis was, in theory, quite smart. The comment about their race being combat based explained her comparative physical abilities, but her comment about being some sort of Mammal-Bird hybrid presented an opening.

She could move fast like a bird, and had muscles like a mammal. But the commentary about his bones caused him to theorize her bones must be hollow like a birds to allow for faster movement. She likely also was not a warrior but an intellectual, so she was likely not trained in hand to hand combat.

Like him it was instinct vs instinct, her stronger muscles vs his stronger bones. He could escape by breaking a bone of hers if need be.

But he had to figure out how he'd apply the necessary pressure, and with Rivalz still a good many minutes out failure to do so would be unwise and without a way to escape her at illegal speeds. So no escape yet.

"Still not sure why I'm on a planet. Did the ship crash somewhere?" She scratched her head in confusion.

"If it did it wasn't here. I only heard your pod ringing." Lelouch commented, also filing away the possibility Earth was filled with unknown amounts of alien mammal-bird women in his 'list of dangerous things'.

"Ringing? My pod shouldn't ring under conditions possible on a life supporting planet. No ringing should only come from me if you..." she trailed off as Lelouch felt a sense of dread suddenly go through him. For Avis the super intelligent alien mammal-bird was looking at him in a manner he couldn't read.

He wasn't sure why though.

 _Lamperouge Residence, Ashford Academy_

The girl they rescued from the pod in the park suddenly burst up from the spot on the couch they had laid her on, breathing heavily.

Her breathing didn't sound normal to Nunnally though. She was breathing, but a step felt missing when Nunnally listened to it. It honestly sounded more like a bird's breathing than a person's.

"Oh your alright. I was wondering if you were going to need a hospital." Nunnally ignored the breathing step for now as she felt the girl's body shift.

"I don't know what happened with you, but I'm glad to see you are okay. We were worried about you. My name is Nunnally, what's yours."

The girl whispered something, oddly Nunnally wasn't able to make it out. Not because she didn't hear it, it was just odd sounding.

"My name..."

"Yes?" Nunnally prompted as the girl coughed.

"Ahlyca".

"Alice?" Nunnally was pretty sure that was what the girl said. Her name sounded odd, and not in a foreign sort of way.

The girl paused for a moment before Nunnally heard her nod.

"Yes. Alice."

"Well Alice, I am glad to see you are alright, but if I may..." Nunnally felt Sayoko slip into place behind her. She seemed slightly tense, as she had been since they found Alice in that pod.

"...What were you doing in that..."

Sayoko was interrupted by a sudden rush of growling stomachs. The loudest came from Alice, but Nunnally's own stomach joined in.

She heard Alice stand up rapidly at the sound of it.

"We're hungry? I'll get something."

"No let me..." Sayoko told the girl, only for the sound of rushing wind to go off. Nunnally had been in front of track runners before, but Alice moved so fast it was like comparing a tortoise to a hare, or her brother to said track runners.

She was back just as quickly, something in her hands. She shook it, a box, briefly.

"Is this edible?"

It took Nunnally a moment to determine the boxes contents: Sayoko couldn't visually identify them because she seemed to be rendered motionless by whatever she had just seen.

"Those are croutons."

"Croutons?" Alice parroted before opening the box and, as far as Nunnally could tell, chug the box for a few seconds and chewing.

"Huh, interesting taste. Want some?" Alice asked while chewing.

She heard Alice hold the box out. Reaching out she felt the box and took hold of it, before taking it for herself. She popped one in her mouth and chewed, as Sayoko regained her ability to speak.

"What...what are you?"

Alice had stopped chewing at this point so her response was clearer.

"A speed type Sekirei." the clarity failed to make it clear what she was saying however.

"A what?" Sayoko questioned. Alice seemed put off by this response, at least Nunnally felt such a shift in the girl's stance.

"Oh...so you don't know what that is then? That and the croutons...this must be some sort of uncontacted world. You...whatever you are don't have space colonies do you?"

"No." Sayoko deadpanned.

"Then I'm good and stuck here...wonder how that happened." Alice sounded like she was scratching her head at the question.

"You're an alien?" Nunnally spoke the word as Alice sounded like she was nodding.

"Yep! And you are an alien to me, whatever it is you guys call yourselves."

"Humans."

"Humans. My race is called the Sekirei." She felt the girl extend her hand and she reached for it.

As they shook part of Nunnally wondered how hand shaking was shared between two distinct races of sentient lifeforms. Another part was wondering why Alice hadn't asked the obvious questions about her eyes and legs yet. Did she assume that she was some sort of new born puppy that hadn't fully opened her eyes and developed her limbs yet?

Also she felt very warm. Warmer than a human.

"If you are an alien, how did you get in a pod in the middle of the park like you were? You were buried in some sort of pod, that Nunnally-Sama only found because she heard some odd noise." Sayoko inquired.

"A pod? Noise? That pod shouldn't make any noise. Really the only way you could have heard anything is if you were a potential Ashikabi for m..." Alice suddenly stopped talking and Nunnally got the distinct feeling that the girl was now looking at her oddly. Her stance shifted a bit.

"A what? What is that word, an 'Ashikabi?'" Sayoko inquired. Alice didn't answer, though she felt oddly warm. Her hand grabbed Nunnally's own once more, and Nunnally was surprised to find it felt even warmer than before.

"Tell me, what did you hear when you found my pod?!" In an exited tone Alice had popped up right in front of her. Nunnally could feel her body heat in full now: the girl felt like a furnace, her face inches from her own.

Sayoko moved to pull her wheelchair away, but Alice grabbed hold of the wheelchair and Sayoko couldn't get it to budge.

"A song. Some sort of song, but I really couldn't hear the words. There was a ringing in the background, and when we really got close to your pod...I could hear a heartbeat."

Nunnally was sure she could hear the girl grinning. At least she was making the same face, whatever it was, that Milly did whenever she got in shipments of costumes that made her brother groan loudly.

"It really is true. You are my Ashikabi."

"What is an Ashikabi!" Sayoko snarled, sounding really angry. She had at some point obtained a knife in her hand, if Nunnally's sense of smell was of any indication.

The knife was dropped a second later when Alice suddenly kissed her: Sayoko making a sound a lot like Lelouch did when Milly made that joke.

A kiss that felt like lightning in her soul, like every part of her body was on fire with joy and happiness. Alice was humming something similar, sounding almost like a trilling bird high on joy.

Nunnally also felt a sudden, sharp burst of light in her eyes, a sense she hadn't felt in years. It was brief, but she saw something. Something bright.

A pair of wings, coming out of nothing and glowing like the sun. From what she could vaguely sense, the wings came out of what was probably Alice.

* * *

So...this is what I do when I'm bored and Reset Bloodlines is unavailable.

Anyway, since I have no idea if I'll ever come back to this idea some rough points for this world, which ended with Nunnally married by a magical kiss with a super fast alien mammal-bird and featured her brother getting his bones felt up by an alien who also wants to magically marry him by kissing him.

1: There are several ways to do a crossover. You can have the worlds be separate, or have them combined. I did the later, with the Code Geass world dominant due to it being more developed. Sekirei's cast of humans were living in C.G Japan up to when it got turned into Area 11, and thus some like Takami and Minaka were probably either killed or imprisoned by Britannia afterwards. Others are alive and or free somewhere, like Seo and Mikogami.

2: Sekirei are aliens, but in canon we have no idea what they are like. I felt like giving them a bit of expansion in that regard, also in what they exactly are. I'll admit some Saiyan got in there but no Sekirei who'll appear in this fic can destroy a planet. Some might be able to beat up a Knightmare Frame piloted by a mook however.

3: Alice is a Sekirei because her Geass does not fit in with C.G regularly, but people keep trying to put it in. Turning her into an superpowered alien bird solves this problem.

4: Not all humans, or any species, are Ashikabi. Not sure how it works here originwise, but it is still gene based. That means, yes, Clovis and Cornelia can have their own battle harem. Same with Euphie. Charles would not be interested, he has too many wives as is.

5: Clovis in fact was going to be shown finding a pod of his own, but the idea didn't seem to flow well with this chapter and the Nunnally kiss was a cliffhanger in the making.

6: This story takes place a bit before Episode 1, meaning that Lelouch, Nunnally, and Clovis would have a month or so to deal with magical bird people. This would lead to a Shinjuku with different elements than canon.

7: C.C still exists, as does Geass. Lelouch would still get his canon Geass, though I am not sure it could affect Sekirei. Or maybe being an Ashikabi to one opens that door...hard to say. At the very least it might be harder to get them to do something, especially if the order is a threat to their Ashikabi.

8: Other Ashikabi I had in mind include at least Rivalz (because he needs a GF), and Milly (Because her having Sekirei is bound to be hilarious). I suppose Kaguya could work too, but that opens the door to Suzaku having them and it feels odd to me. Sekirei are generally not monogamous, so it does lead to an interesting question if Suzaku-Euphemia happens in canon and Euphemia finds Sekirei that decide she's their Ashikabi.

9: Minato would get any of his Canon Sekirei that appear in verse. He found Musubi first as always, who'd spend part of the story helping him rebuild houses.

So, will I decide to do more with this? Will someone decide to continue it? If this is made into a M-rated fic by that someone will they remember the point Nunnally made in this fic about Milly's joke and how it implies she could easily here Lelouch and his Sekirei bonding? Time will tell I suppose.


End file.
